Love Between Strangers
by Jiffer011291
Summary: Short story about Xena and Gabrielle plus a new friend. f/f slash...enjoy


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Xena or Gabrielle, just Roz. This story depicts love between consenting, adult women. If this is illegal where you live or just not your cup of tea, then don't continue. Homophobic emails will be deleted.

Three friends sat around a camp fire. The tall warrior woman was tending to the fire while the other two continued their conversation.

"Roz, why do you drink that wine? What does it do for you? I know it has something to do with the trance that we found you in." Gabrielle was talking non-stop to their new-found friend. Well at least _her_ new-found friend. Xena and Roz have known each other for a while.

"Well, you're right." Answered Roz. "It has everything to do with the trance that you found me in. The wine is actually laced with opium, which helps me stay in the trance and it also gives my dreams more clarity."

"What do you put yourself in the trances for?"

"It's my job. I have the gift of Sight. " Roz lifted her hand to stop Gabrielle's line of questioning. "Before you ask any more questions, just let me explain. Okay?" She asked laughingly. An "okay" was her response.

"As I have already said I have the gift of Sight. It lets me look into the auras of people and also look into their pasts. By looking into their pasts I can go into a trance and look at their possible futures. Does that make sense?"

"Yes and no. What do you mean by their possible futures?" Gabrielle asks.

"Well, despite what the fates may think or believe, we make our own destinies-"

"That's exactly what Xena and I think!"

"Right." She continued as if she hadn't been interrupted. With every choice we make, we are set onto different paths. Even what you choose to have for dinner changes our paths. However, different choices have different degrees to which they change the roads we travel on. By looking into a person's past and determining what kind of choices they make, I can semi-predict what their next move is going to be."

"Wow and a mortal can do this?" asked Gabrielle.

"Well technically they can, but it takes too much time to master it for mortals. Why? Would you like to try?" Xena, who had been listening intently to their conversation, spoke up, "Don't get her into trouble, Roz."

"Trouble? Me? Are you kidding?" Roz laughed at her own sarcasm. "Here, try it." Gabrielle looked at the wineskin that the fair-skinned woman offered her. She took the skin and sniffed the contents it held within. "It smells good at least. Well here goes." She took a long, deep draft of the dark liquid. Gabrielle handed the wineskin back to the other woman who took a sip herself. "I don't feel anything" said the blond. "Just wait for it. Clear your mind and just be still" answered her friend.

After a few moments Gabrielle felt nothing. "Roz, I don't think this is working. I can't clear my mind long enough to be 'still'." Her voice took on a whining tone.

"It's not easy to do Gabby. It takes practice and time to master it. I've been doing it for hundreds of years and I still have not mastered the art the Sight. This is only your first time."

She did as she was told and closed her eyes. _Calm yourself. Be still. _Once her mind was finally clear, she started to feel a tingling sensation that started at her shoulders and slowly moved all the way down to her finger tips. The sensation did not just stop at her arms though. It spread up her neck and down her back. Soon Gabrielle's entire body felt like there were little electric currents running across her skin.

"Ahh…I definitely feel something. It feels like I have the power of Zeus running along my body." Gabrielle started to gently sway back and forth. She rolled her neck until her face was pointed to the heavens. "Gods, this is amazing. Xena, you have to try this." Green eyes drifted to the dark woman sitting on the other side of the fire. Xena's steely blue gaze sent shivers down Gabrielle's spine. She knew that look. One of Xena's eyebrows was cocked and she had a half smile on her face, but it was the look in her eyes that gave her desire away.

"Gabrielle, should we try this another time?" Roz's voice pulled her back to the task at hand. "What…yeah maybe another time. I can't stay focused right now" was her answer. Roz looked towards Xena, silently asking her permission to touch Gabrielle. A slight nod of her head was all that Roz needed. She reached for Gabrielle and placed one finger next to her ear. In a slow motion, she traced Gabrielle's jaw line and back again to place a piece of hair behind her ear. A sigh escaped sweet lips as Gabrielle leaned into Rozuriel's touch. All the while Gabrielle never broke the heated stare between her and her warrior. "Xena…" was the only word Gabrielle whisper past her lips.

The dark woman stood up slowly and stalked over to where Gabrielle and Roz sat on their bedrolls. She knelt down next to Gabrielle and in turn she moved to face Xena. Their faces were just an inch apart and each could feel the others' breath on them. Their lips met in a soft, slow kiss that said everything they were thinking. _I want you. I need you. _And in Gabrielle's case _please take me._

Roz chose this time to kneel behind Gabrielle and move her hair over her right shoulder. As Xena and Gabrielle's embrace became more passionate, Roz laid a kiss on Gabrielle's exposed neck. One arm snaked around Gabrielle's waist and the other began to loosen the tie of Gabrielle's top. When it was completely undone, Xena slowly pulled the garment away from Gabrielle's body, exposing two perfect breasts. Xena began softly kneading Gabrielle's breast with one hand and undid Roz's pants with the other.

Xena and Gabrielle pulled away from each other for a moment to breathe. "Wait…Xena you have not had any of the wine" said a breathless Gabrielle. Out of nowhere, Roz's hand was offering the skin of opium wine to Gabrielle. She brought the skin to her own lips and transferred the sweet liquid to Xena's awaiting mouth.

While this took placed, Roz took off her top and pants, exposing her slim, tone body. Midnight blue tattoos swirled across both of her hips and up her back. They met in between her shoulder blades and formed the eyes of a black jaguar. The end tips of her medium length, pitch black hair barely grazed the top of the mesmerizing tattoo. To Gabrielle's already spinning vision, the tattoos looked vivid and alive. She could almost hear a low growl emanating from the jaguar tattoo. Catching Gabrielle's eyes, Roz seductively asks "You like it?"

Before Gabrielle could answer, Roz was back lifting and spinning Gabrielle to face her with inhuman strength and speed. Gabrielle, who could not handle such a swift movement, fell forward into Roz's chest. Before Gabrielle even knew she was gone, Xena stripped and was back again, this time at Gabrielle's back. One strong hand massaged breast with more intensity than before and the other delved below the top of Gabrielle's now loose skirt. Multiple hands roamed over three different feminine bodies, with sighs of bliss falling from each pair of lips.

At some unknown point, Gabrielle's skirt was completely removed. The only thing left between the three naked women was the sweat on their bodies and the heat rising from their skin. All was even more intoxicating than the wine they had all shared. Gabrielle turned toward Xena and pushed her back against a fallen tree. She knelt between the warriors long legs and began to leave a trail of wet kisses down her bronzed body. Gabrielle barely noticed Rozuriel saying she would be right back.

She began at Xena's neck, licking and kissing the sensitive pulse point. "Gabrielle, you don't know what you do to me" came out of Xena's mouth as a whisper followed by sighs of ecstasy. A soft shushing was her only answer. Gabrielle's kisses travelled lower to Xena's chest. A small hand traced soft patterns on Xena's skin that sent chills all the way down to her most sensitive area. Gabrielle used the tip of her tongue to circle one of Xena's very hard peaks, pausing only to give a slight kiss. Xena's long fingers twined into Gabrielle's short blond hair and pulled her closer. Gabrielle closed her mouth around her nipple and sucked hard, knowing what kind of reaction she would get from her lover. Xena cried out in pleasure and pushed on the top of Gabrielle's head.

Taking the not so subtle hint, Gabrielle trailed her kisses to the apex of Xena's legs. She ran her tongue down the inside of a bronzed thigh all the way to the knee and back in an agonizingly slow motion. Xena instinctively spread her legs wider, silently pleading with Gabrielle. Both women heard when Roz returned, but only Xena saw the contraption of loops and straps attached at Roz's waist. A long shaft protruded from the center that was dripping with some type of oil.

Kneeling behind Gabrielle, Roz ordered her to spread her legs. She did as she was told and kept up her sensual torture of Xena, never moving her tongue to the place that Xena desired it most. With two fingers, Roz tested Gabrielle's wetness. Not quite satisfied, she used those to fingers to rub circles around Gabrielle's erect clit.

Hanging her head down for a moment Gabrielle managed to say a few words. "That feels so good…"

"Gabrielle please…please touch me…" Those words escaping Xena's lips broke Gabrielle's restraint on her actions. Using a flat tongue, Gabrielle licked up and down Xena's slit until she could not take it anymore. Xena's hands forced Gabrielle to delve deeper into her sex and once again Xena cried out in pleasure.

At the same time Roz pushed two fingers into Gabrielle's center. The groan coming from Gabrielle caused vibrations on Xena's clit. Both women began to move their hips in a gyrating motion. Roz inserted another finger, moving in and out of Gabrielle, causing her to shudder involuntarily.

"Gabrielle, don't be alarmed…" Roz warned her because she did not want Gabrielle to be caught off guard. Gabrielle felt something round and rather large press against her opening. When Roz slowly pushed the shaft into her opening, Gabrielle had to stop what she was doing for a moment. She was being stretched more than she ever had been before. Even more so than when she and Perdicus had made love.

Roz and Gabrielle found a rhythm and Gabrielle continued what she was doing to Xena. With each of Roz's thrust, Gabrielle got closer to the edge of oblivion. Knowing that Xena was close too, Gabrielle pushed three fingers into Xena and touched that spot that she knew would make her explode. She matched Roz's rhythm and sucked on Xena's clit. With one final thrust both Xena and Gabrielle cried out and were pushed over the edge and flew to the sky.

Roz stayed inside of Gabrielle and rubbed her most sensitive area until the final waves of her orgasm left her and Gabrielle did the same for Xena. All three women fell to their bedrolls and just laid there for a while. No one spoke because there were no words that could explain what each of them was feeling.

Gabrielle laid on Xena's chest with an arm and a leg thrown over her. After disposing of the strap on, Roz put an arm around Gabrielle and all three women fell to the call of Morpheus' song.

The next morning, both Xena and Gabrielle awoke with splitting headaches. The sun was almost directly above them. "I guess we overslept huh?" Gabrielle asked of no one in particular. "I guess we did" Xena replied with her trademarked half-smile.

"So, Roz where are you headed now?" Xena asked. There was no reply "Roz?" She asked again. Once again there was no reply

"Xena, look." A note written in perfect script read,

_Xena and Gabrielle,_

_ I hope you can forgive me for leaving without waking you, but there are certain matters that I must attend to. Last night will be something that I will remember for years to come and I hope you will, too. I had forgotten how fun it can be to just let go and be with friends. Oh, and Xena, take care of Gabrielle. She truly is a gem. The rose is my gift to you in hope that you will remember me._

_Until next we meet,_

_ Rozuriel_

On top of the letter, there was a hollow, black rose made out of the purest crystal with a stopper at the bottom. Inside the rose was a dark liquid the color of blood. Xena and Gabrielle recognized it as more of the opium wine.

"I don't think I'll be drinking that stuff any time soon. I feel like last night was a dream."

"It does feel that way doesn't it?" was Xena's reply. "Oh well. It was fun while it lasted" Xena and Gabrielle smiled at each other and started to pack up their camp. "Do you think we'll ever see her again, Xena?"

With a low chuckle, Xena replied "I sure hope so."


End file.
